retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack
Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud farm pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. Note: This was from the official website at Hasbro.com. Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Note: Episodes are listed as in production (not airing) order. Her major roles: #Applebuck Season (S1E04) #Look Before You Sleep (S1E08) #Fall Weather Friends (S1E13) #The Last Roundup (S2E14) #Apple Family Reunion (S3E09) #Spike at Your Service (S3E10) #Bats! (S4E07) #Pinkie Apple Pie (S4E09) #Simple Ways (S4E13) #Somepony to Watch Over Me (S4E17) #Leap of Faith (S4E21) #Made in Manehattan (S5E17) #Hearthbreakers (S5E21) #The Mane Attraction (S5E24) #Applejack's "Day" Off (S6E11) #Buckball Season (S6E19) #Viva Las Pegasus (S6E20) #PPOV: Pony Point of View (S6E22) #Where the Apple Lies (S6E23) Counterparts *Sonic the Hedgehog series - Bunnie Rabbot (female), Knuckles the Echidna (male) *Phineas and Ferb - Baljeet *Super Mario series - Princess Daisy (if Pinkie Pie is Princess Peach) Gallery Applejack_in_fancy_outfit_S01E08.png|S1E08: Look Before You Sleep Trivia *Her first solo episode was Applebuck Season (from Season 1). *Her first episode with Rarity was Look Before You Sleep (from Season 1). They later had more major roles in Simple Ways (from Season 4), their Cutie Map episode Made in Manehattan (from Season 5), and Applejack's "Day" Off (from Season 6). *Her first episode with Rainbow Dash was Fall Weather Friends (from Season 1). *Her first appearance as a supporting character without Twilight Sparkle was Sisterhooves Social (from Season 2). *She had at least one episode without any of the other Mane Six ponies in Seasons 2, 4, 5 and 6. They are Family Appreciation Day, Somepony to Watch Over Me, Leap of Faith, Appleoosa's Most Wanted, and Where the Apple Lies. *She had an episode with Spike in Spike at Your Service (from Season 3). *She is the only Mane Six pony to appear and have dialogue in every episode of Season 3. *With the episodes Bats! and Pinkie Apple Pie (both from Season 4), each also focusing on Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, respectively, Applejack has now had at least one episode with another main character (except Twilight Sparkle). *It is possible that Applejack may have had no solo episodes in Season 4, as she shared her major roles with another character in every one of them. *She is the only remaining pony without an episode where she and Twilight Sparkle are the only main characters in one. Category:Female characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic